censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Internet censorship (UK
Greetings, bribed politicians, representatives of the media, corporate lobbyists and corrupt judges. We are the Internet, and we have closely watched your suppressive information technology policies take form during the course of the last decade. We recognize your attempts to limit the free distribution of information as a declaration of war on Us, and to make this relation official and mutual, we have decided to broadcast this message as our collective response to your political actions. We have analyzed and contemplated your every move with steadily increasing confusion and loathing - but we as a collective have always naively believed you to have our best interest at heart, and thus we have refused to take action against you. The absurd verdict in the trial against Tiamo, Brokep and Anakata of The Pirate Bay made us see the facts clearly, and you now appear to us as the sociopathic, profit-hungering, undemocratic, dangerous demagogues you really are. You censorship mongers and covert dictators have by your attempts to control free speech and the free thought forsaken your rights to be treated as legitimate actors on the market, in the media, in politics and in society in general. You are a virus in our optical cables and we are mobilizing our immune system in response. Your existence is unwanted, superfluous and unnecessary, and we have therefore decided that your organizations shall be destroyed. Because of your cultural holocaust policy of so called intellectual property rights, and because of your attempts to limit free access to information on the Web, we hereby declare you Hostis Humani Generis or Enemies of the human species. Nothing you can do can possibly stop us, and your every desperate propaganda move will only contribute to your own ultimate destruction. Our ever growing mycelial networks of mind will eventually consume you and your outdated systems. You have been caught in our Web, and the more you struggle, the more immobilized you will become. Remember that just as we are connected to the Internet, the Internet is connected to Us. Remember that away from the keyboards our number of bodies are counted in millions, and grows exponentially by the second, while the support for your failing, outdated, elitist systems of power are falling apart and shrinking faster than ever before. You can not win a war of information against the very flow of information itself. Your methods of suppression are quickly outdated by the technological progress, and your control of the media is slipping away from you as we speak. We will gladly put you out of your misery, either by the power of the connected masses in this system, or by destroying this system if it does not surrender to the connected masses. We, the Internet, hereby declare war against everyone and everything that attempts to censor, limit, dismantle or in any way stop the free flow of information and communication. We do this without exceptions and compromises, because when it comes to something as holy as the freedom of information, compromising is unforgivable. Information is free. We are the Internet. We do not forgive. We do not forget. Expect us